


Rhythm of the Room

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Royal Ball, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: Killua is forced to go to a royal ball for the prince to decide a future princess.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Rhythm of the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts.

“End of discussion”, a pale woman raised her voice, “you’re going to that ball”. Her son, Killua would argue but it’s no use, what his mother had said was final. 

The young prince was having a ball tonight to pick someone to court and possibly make his bride. Killua was interested in being married to the prince but his parents instructed him that going to the ball wasn’t just to get a chance to marry the prince but something that nobles did. He wasn’t much for the social life of the kingdom, that was more up his parents and siblings alley. 

But this ball was different, only one person from each household could attend, preferably someone of the around the same age. Killua tried to convince his parents to allow his younger sister to attend but they were sure he had a better chance. At least at balls there was good food and wine. 

* * *

“Are you ready for the ball, honey?”, a ginger woman asked. She was ironing dress clothing for the big night. 

“Of course”, her nephew Gon seemed excited, “I’m happy for Zushi, he may find the love of his life tonight”, Gon and Zushi were good friends and had been since they were small children. Zushi invited Gon personally to serve as a good friend and give good advice to the prince. Gon wasn’t going to the ball to find love but it would be fun to dance and let loose. 

* * *

“Mother, I'm not wearing a dress”, Killua had just finished a bath and was only in a towel. He looked at the blue ball gown his mother held in his face a look of mischievous in her dark eyes. 

“This is the only thing I have”, she shrugged, “so it's this or nothing, but you’re still going”. He took the dress and shooed her out of the room, God what did he do to deserve a mother like this.

He quickly put on the dress and looked in the mirror, his reflection couldn’t be him. He looked so small and fragile, maybe the prince would overlook him for a young woman with a larger presence. He opened the door to see his mother stand on the other side, she smiled at the view in front of her. “You’re sure to grab the prince’s attention now”, she spoke.

“I hope not”, Killua’s voice was dull and dry, “because if I turn him down he’ll order all of us be killed”

“Kil, that’s not funny”, she scolded.

“And I’m not laughing”,he pointed out. 

* * *

“You look handsome”, Gon’s aunt complimented as she fixed his bow tie. It was getting dark and almost time to make his way to the castle. 

Gon went out to the stables and picked out a horse. He mounted the domesticated creature and made his way towards the castle. 

When he arrived there were a multitude of attendees, dressed in their best clothing, many women wore eye catching jewelry and exquisite dresses, just for a chance to be seen by the prince. But one attendee had caught the honey eyes attention, porcelain skin in a simple yet elegant blue dress. White curls were unkempt but also fascinating, but blue eyes looked so unimpressed. But the ball just started, that would hopefully change. 

* * *

‘ _ There's a lot of people here’,  _ Killua thought to himself, he wondered came on his own free will and how many were forced like him. He looked around the ballroom and noticed the way most of the attendees were dressed, ‘ _ free will’,  _ he concluded. 

He quickly scanned the room, blue eyes sparkled at the sight, the wine table. He grabbed a handful of the blue fabric and quickly made his way to the table to grab a glass of the maroon liquid. 

It was the prince’s ball but there was still no sign of the young man. Maybe he backed out and just didn’t have enough time to cancel the ball, ‘ _ who knows’ _ , as blue eyes rolled. 

* * *

Gon had started to make his way to the wine table, he just wanted one dance from the mysterious attendee in the blue dress. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, “hey I’m kinda busy”, Gon started as he turned around but was taken aback by who was tapping him. “Zushi why aren’t you making a huge speech or something”. 

“I want to take a more personal approach”, Zushi said. “I wanted to see how everyone would act to a normal person“. That idea was brilliant, it wasn’t secret many people only want to marry the prince for money. But this was a way to possibly eliminate those types of women. 

“How’s it going so far?”, Gon asked.

“Everyone I asked for a dance said they’re waiting for the prince to show up”, Zushi seemed defeated already. That had to be tough but Gon didn’t have time to cheer up his friend, he wanted to make his way to the wine table before-, he looked over the wine table and the beautiful sapphire was gone. He scanned the room and saw the blue dress swaying on the dance floor, with some man dressed in red. 

* * *

Killua was sipping on his glass of wine when some man approached him in a red suit asking for a dance. He had loosened up a bit from the wine, so he said “sure” was escorted to the dance floor. 

He learned that the man’s name was Ikalgo, and he came to the ball because he had nothing really better to do. Lucky him, Killua could have thought of at least fifteen things he’d rather be doing that here. 

He let Ikalgo take the lead as they swayed across the floor, “are you waiting for the prince?”, the man asked. Killua tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner. 

“No”, his answer was simple until he saw the glimmer of hope in Ikalgo’s eyes. “But I’m not really interested in getting to know anyone either”. He thought it best to shut down any excitement the other man had quickly built up. With the song coming to the end the man let Killua go and went on his way. 

* * *

Honey watched the two split up and sapphire made their way back to the wine table. He started his way back over to the table until he felt a tug on his wrist, he turned to see long blonde hair and turquoise eyes, Retz. “Gon I looked everywhere for you”, she smiled. “You owe me a dance”. He couldn’t do this right now, the ball was almost halfway through and he didn’t even get sapphire’s name. 

He opened his mouth to protest but a finger was up to his mouth. “Just one dance”, she repeated and dragged him to the dance floor. When the music began to plan he wrapped one arm around her waist and then held her hand in the other. He moved her delicately across the floor but his mind was on sapphire, by the time he got a chance to get a dance the ball would be over. 

Retz was enjoying the dance she looked so at peace being moved about but when the dance was over she insisted on another one. Gon told her kindly that he only agreed to one dance and that she should maybe try dancing with other attendees.

* * *

‘ _ Was he trying to come over here’,  _ Killua told himself as he saw a tanned man in a green suit start to walk towards him but was pulled by some blonde girl. ‘ _ Girlfriend problems?”,  _ he questioned. 

Killua was on his second glass of wine when a man in a white suit asked for a dance. He had a brunette buzz cut and didn’t even speak, just held out his hand. He downed the rest of the wine and accepted the dance. 

The man was slightly shorter than Killua but that didn’t stop him from immediately taking the lead and effortlessly moving the pale male even lifting a few times. “Are you waiting for prince?”, the man named Zushi, Killua learned, asked. 

“No”, he answered, “I’m here on my parents wishes, nothing more”, saying he was forced here isn’t polite conversation. 

“What if the prince wanted to court you?”Killua seemed to think on this question. On one hand he wasn’t interested in the prince but the other hand his parents would be elated. But before he could he felt the room slow down. Maybe drinking wine and dancing right after was a good idea. 

“Excuse me”, he said instead. “I need some fresh air”, a pale hand was removed from the shoulder of the man and Killua turned, heading straight for the back door. 

* * *

‘ _ Oh No”,  _ Gon thought to himself as he saw sapphire dancing with Zushi. He saw something in those brown eyes, he would ask sapphire to let him court them. This couldn’t be happening to him, it’s not like he necessarily wanted to marry sapphire himself but he did want a name and dance. Was that too much to ask. 

He had lost all hope until sapphire broke away from the undercover prince and walked outside. He took this chance to follow. 

The back door led to the garden, outside the moon was full as it sat high in the sky, illuminating all of the plants under its light. Honey eyes scanned the garden, and found a tuft of white curls shining under the moonlight. He silently walked to see sapphire sitting on a bench, eyes closed, “what do you want?”, he saw the pale lips move. 

“I just came to check on you,” Gon answered. How did sapphire know he was here, he was sure to remain silent. 

“You’ve been watching the whole night”, Killua pointed out, “Are you the prince by any chance?”

The question surprised Gon a bit, did he look like a prince or was he being just that creepy. “No I’m not” there was a pause then he continued, “the man you were just dancing with was though”, pale lips let a breath of relief. 

“The way he was swaying me, I was sure I would vomit”, Killua admitted. “But that still doesn’t answer why you’ve been staring at me the whole night” 

Gon explained how the lack of enthusiasm of the pale face intrigued him. He also has to explain how Retz wasn’t his girlfriend or anything but a childhood friend. “I just wanted to ask you for your name and dance”, Gon finally blurted out. 

Blue eyes looked him up and down, “My is Killua”, Killua that definitely was intriguing. “And sure I’ll give you a dance, just don’t spin me too fast or I may vomit”, a tan hand was outstretched and accepted by a pale one. 

“Did Zushi ask to court you?”, Gon was curious. 

“Yea but I’m gonna to tell him no”, Gon was shocked, who in their right mind would decline an offer like that. Killua could see that Gon was taken aback, I’m only here because I was forced against my will” A tanned arm snaked around the slender waist, “well I’m glad you came”, Gon whispered in the pale ear. “Yea me too” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Day Four!! Do you want more!!  
> Are y’all liking these rhymes? If not I’ll stop
> 
> I wanna go out on a limp here and say this story sucks! I know it sucks, and don’t tell it doesn’t because it does! 
> 
> I was working on something a bit longer, took a nap and was unable to finish the longer work so it should be done Friday or Saturday! So I’m sorry I posted this hot mess!!
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
